


Babysitting

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin babysit Noah, and Liv is not pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Liv entered her apartment with a sigh. It had been a _long_ meeting with the brass – long and horrible and full of attempts to explain the case and all that had gone wrong with it – but she was finally home to her precious Noah. Thankfully, John and Fin had been able to watch him – her usual sitter was unable to come on such short notice, but John had been free and there had been no reason for Fin to stick around for the meeting.

She dropped her keys and gun down, heading towards her living room to find a bunch of Noah’s toys and cars set up. Well, at least they were having fun, and John had Noah in his lap, saying, “And see, that’s where the President was coming along. The CIA _says_ Oswald shot him from this window, but now you and I know better, don’t we, buddy? Yes we do. Here, Fin’s gonna show you the Secret Service set-up.”

“ _What_ are you doing, John?” she asked witheringly, hands on her hips. “Shot is not a word you should be using around my child!”

John looked up and said, “I’m explaining the Kennedy Assassination to him, of course, aren’t I, Noah? He’s never too young to learn about the way CIA and big business conspired to kill a sitting president, and Fin and I set up a recreation of Dealey Plaza with Noah’s toys.”

“Yes, I can see tha— _Fin_ and you?”

Fin mumbled something and stopped pushing a motorcycle around.

“ _Fin_?” she demanded. “Since when do you buy into John’s level of crazy? You’ve spent 15 years ranting about how paranoid and crazy your husband is!”

“And then I opened one of his books and… well, listen, the guy made a lot of sense. Besides, after 15 years, crazy rubs off on you.”

“What else doesn’t rub off on you?” John teased, tweaking Fin’s nose.

“ _Not_ in front of my child, for God’s sake, John!” She stormed over and started picking up the toys. “I cannot _believe_ you two recreated Dealey Plaza for my _two-year-old_! Fin, _you_ at least should know better than that!”

“Hey, John had a point. We _should_ teach kids this before they learn the Lee Harvey Oswald myth in school, and you know, he _did_ have all the right toys for Dealey Plaza.”

Liv rubbed her temples. “Okay, that’s it, from now on, you two get _supervised_ visits with my child. What _else_ have you taught him, John?”

“I may have started telling him about the UFOs,” Fin mumbled. “He has an alien toy.”

“ _Fin!_ ”

“And you know you have way too many store cards, right, Liv?” John added unrepentantly. “Me and Noah had a long chat about why they’re bad.”

“Fin, I _know_ you have store cards!”

“Uh, not anymore, John talked me out of those.”

Liv scooped Noah up from John’s arms. “Uncle John!” he said, reaching for John.

John stood up, wincing as everything cracked. “I am far too old to sit on the floor,” he mumbled. “That’s pretty much it, I didn’t get to the vast conspiracy to deprive us of our civil liberties, the DNA database, the…”

“John. Enough,” Liv said wearily. “You two, clean up ‘Dealey Plaza’, and _go home_.”

Fin had started putting the toys away quietly, and John bent down to help him. Liv started calming down, it was unlikely Noah would remember any of this, and anyway, exposure to kooky ideas didn’t necessarily turn one into a kook (although _prolonged_ exposure clearly did, look at Fin!)

“He’s fine,” John said, ruffling Noah’s hair. 

Liv sighed. “I’m still not letting you babysit again, John, and clearly I can’t trust Fin to control you anymore.”

“That’s okay, one day he’ll seek the truth on his own, won’t you, big man? And Uncle John’ll be here to guide him.”

John and Fin left and Fin turned to him and said, “We are _not_ recreatin’ Dealey Plaza with any other kid we’re asked to babysit. Bad enough Liv won’t let us see Noah, I’m not risking Ken and Alejandro sayin’ the same about Amy!”

“I don’t see all the fuss, we’re not doing any harm,” John grumbled, “but fine, my love. Now take my home and I’ll rub off on you in other ways,” he added with a twinkle.


End file.
